Broken Heart of Gold
by Quantum27
Summary: Been Awhile Don't You Think-One Shot. Can read without reading that though. Sonic sometimes takes lyrics too literally, but...this time, does he really deserve this honor?


Sonic looked over his papers, across the various pieces were the lyrics. One page just ideas, another, full of words and now...he had to finalize it. Find the right lyrics for his theme. He had already written the music. Lyrics. Right he could do that. He had already written the others' themes. He could write his. He had already had the basis of it. It was supposed to sound heroic.

His emerald green eyes rolled, as he let out a frustrated sigh. He'd written themes for himself before, why was he having such a hard time? On the inside he knew though. He scooted over to the edge of the building, leaning over.

The cracks from Chaos' rampage were still in buildings, the remnants of water from him still all over the city. It was his fault. He was supposed to be better at being a hero. He was supposed to go through the hardships. He glanced at the paper, picking the pencil out from behind his ear, he wrote the words, 'This fight is not for anybody, it is only for myself.'

He shouldn't have gotten Tails involved, or anyone in this, and now...the whole city… How many people had died? He knew he shouldn't think like that. He knew that people had died. There was no denying that.

He glanced at his ideas paper. 'Steadfast Heart of Gold'? Yeah Right. He was the villain of his own story. He could never keep anyone safe. Not the people of the city. Not Tails. Not Knuckles or Amy. Not even Sonia or Manic!

He picked up the paper with the idea of a heart of gold, and crumpled it. Into a tight ball. Then he threw it. Threw it as hard as he could. Well, he would've if he wasn't so emotional. Instead of going so far as to the other building, it fell down into the street below. Sonic's eyes widened. Here he went again messing up again.

He sent a glance down, wondering where the piece of paper. When he finally had sight of it, it was in near the feet of a young rabbit girl. She was obviously near her mother and they were at… Oh Chaos. The blue hedgehog felt like he was going to throw up. He slid down the side of the building, scaring a few people but at the same time bringing smiles.

"I'm sorry; Excuse me; Uh sorry, I'm in a hurry; Excuuuuse me please!" As he got close to the rabbit girl, he heard her mother.

"What do you mean she can't come with me? She deserves to see him. Just because she's young does not mean that she's stupid!"

As Sonic got closer he picked up the crumpled ball, sticking it into his shoe. He frowned briefly knowing he had picked it up from Manic. One of these days he would braver to go back. He would be a hero. Go back proudly, saying 'I'm back, I've defeated Robotnik!' However wouldn't that entitle putting him in jail? Or even killing him? He couldn't do that. Wasn't he supposed to have a heart of gold? Kill the terror? No he couldn't...not. He couldn't. He just. He'd seen the good in him. Yet didn't he have to kill him? Another reason he couldn't use those lyrics.

He supposed he could just reuse 'Sonic Boom', or 'Toot Toot Sonic Warrior'. No. No. He couldn't.

Sonic pulled himself out of his thoughts bringing himself back to the two rabbits. The mother was arguing with a peeved human.

"I don't see any problem with them going to see him. Everyone has a right to see their friends and family." The two rabbit turned. The young girl grabbing her mother's hand.

"Oh, sir. Sir. I, uh, Sonic the Hedgehog. J-Just please go. Please. Didn't mean to offend, sir." Sonic narrowed his eyes, but then putting on a sad smile gestured for them to follow him into the building. They went in slowly.

It was a large open room. With tables, and figures cover in white. Sonic's skin paled. Getting one of the people to help find the rabbit's their loved one, he realized how heavy he was breathing.

He didn't even know if he had saved more people by leaving his brother or sister. Had he caused more people to die in the long run? He had left because of selfish reasons. He had caused this because of selfish reasons.

Sonic looked over to the mother rabbit. She had uncovered a rabbit, a male one, his face had a smile on it. Though there was a feeling of sadness deep in his stomach he felt a smile quirk on his face as he saw the blue bow tie he wore, to his nice little brown vest.

"Where's your...daughter?" Sonic asked looking around the mother.

"I sent her off for a moment. I-I thought, she could handle. S-She could, but I-"

"You couldn't. I understand." Sonic's eyes gazed over the body once more. Another guilt on his chest.

"He thought you were so brave," Sonic looked over at the rabbit. "Someone so young, so lonely, and afraid, but such a hero. Don't act like others can't see it, everyone does, whenever you let down your facade for just a second someone always sees. You're probably guilty deep inside don't be."

Sonic was silent. Then he said something completely unrelated. "Your daughter should get a chao. They're very therapeutic."

However she still continued. "You inspired him. He saved five people you know. It's all to you that those people are still alive."

"Oh."

"Look, you don't have to know anything about him, or me. Or Cream." She looked fondly down at her hands. Cream must've been the name of the girl then. He was silent. The room suddenly feeling tight. Muttering an apology. As he got outside, he didn't know what to do. So he waited.

Out of the door came a blur of orange. Suddenly Sonic found something around his waist. Am- No.

"Thank You, for letting me see my daddy." He heard muttered into his waist. "You have a heart of gold." She said afterwards, releasing him from the hug. She ran back towards her mother. They walked past him, and before they disappeared the mother turned to him.

"I don't have a lot to give, but I would like, if you would ever need anything, just ask."

"Right...heh, I-uh, well, what's your name again?"

"Vanilla."

As he watched them wander away he wondered. Would it hurt to pretend he was a true hero in his theme? It's not like it really mattered. At least one person thought so.


End file.
